To Be Loved
by Majin Dustin
Summary: Setsuna and Sara's wedding day finally comes. Will Setsuna make it to the Church on time? Or at all? COMPLETE. AU, One Shot, Short Story.
1. Author's Notes

Title: To Be Loved.

Series: Angel Sanctuary.

Written History:

First edition: March 31st, 2007.

Author: Majin Dustin (Dustin Stevenson).

Rated: Unrated as of March 31st, 2007.

Author's Notes:

For the last seven or so months, my computer was down and out. Didn't work at all. During the time I had this idea for a Angel Sanctuary fic stuck in my head. I wrote down some of this on paper, but I wound up not liking it, and threw it out. This is different from what I had written originally, because I didn't like what I first wrote. This could be considered a second draft, but the originals story was different, was it was only meant to be a drabble. This one is significantly longer than a drabble.

Why Angel Sanctuary?

I love the series, for one. Plus, I always hoped there would be more. Alot of people are not fond of the series because of its open exploration into the taboo subject of Incest. That makes alot of people uncomfortable. I over-looked that most of the time, and guess what happend? I saw a beautiful story with wonderful characters and some of the most beautiful art and character designs I have ever seen in any Manga. Oh, and trust me, I have read ALOT of Manga.

I consider this story to be an AU/One-shot short story. For now it will remain a One-shot, as I am not sure if I would like to continue you it. For now, I am just happy with the way it is. I might go over it again soon, and because of the fact that I tend to over analyze things, I may find my own faults in it, and try to correct them. Thats how I am though. I am, unfortunately, a perfectionist in that aspect.

If this is the first fanfic of mine you have read, welcome. I hope you enjoyed it, and enjoyed my own style of writing. Please read my other fics, especially my Full Metal Alchemist fic, Mother's Day, as I am proud of that one. I also have a Dragon Ball Z fanfic, Breaking Point, which won an award at Kumoricon 2004 (Best Backstory Category).

If you have read my fics before, thanks for your continued support. I don't write very often, mostly because I have so much going on in my life, especially at the moment. Please continue reading my works, and I hope you enjoy them.

Chapter Titles:

1: Author's Notes.

2: To Be Loved.

Disclaimer:

I in no way, shape, or form claim any amount of ownership over any characters used in the following story. I do claim ownership over the story's plot elements and scenario itself. The original characters were created by Kaori Yuki and are copyrighted 1995-2001 by Kaori Yuki/Hakusensha, and copyrighted 2004-2007 Viz Media, LLC.


	2. To Be Loved

"She's going to kill me", he thought as he raced through the mountain pass. The roar of the motorcycle's engine caused birds in a near by tree to flutter away. Elsewhere, a lovely young woman was looking at herself in the mirror wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. She glanced over the clock and sighed.

"They're both late", she thought to herself. The door behind her opens, as if to signify that some higher power heard her. She turns and looks at a familiar face.

"Kira-kun!", she exclaims, running over to him. He looks at her, and smiles. "You look great, Sara", he says, getting nothing but a smile in return from the bride standing before him. He looks around and takes notice.

"He's late, isn't he?", he asks. "Yes!", Sara says sharply. Kira backs off for a second, sensing her anger. "Well, at least the ceremony hasn't started yet...", he says in a attempt to calm her down.

"Some ceremony it is, anyways...only you are coming", she looks down at the ground, openly depressed.

"I thought you were going to try and get your Mother to come?", he asks her. "I tried calling her...", she moves away from him and takes a seat in a lounge chair. "And?", he inquires. "She...said she didn't have any children", she stated after a pause. He knew what that meant, and decided to change the subject.

"Well, at least the sun is shining on your wedding day, thats something to be proud of, isn't it?", he flashes a smile at her, hoping to cheer her up in the slightest bit. She looks over at him and gives a nod.

"DAMNIT!", the young man yells at some passing vehicles, "GET OUTTA MY WAY!". _She's not going to forgive me for this. She'll always remember that I ruined this by being late, I have to hurry!_

He takes a quick look at his watch, "7 minutes to Noon", he mumbles to himself, looking back at the road. As he does, he hears a loud horn blasting, grabbing his attention. "Oh shit!", he yells as it slams into his motorcycle.

"What is taking Setsuna so long?", Sara thought out loud as she starred out the window. A quick knock on the door, and the sound of the handle turning cause Sara to turn around smiling. "Oh, it's you, Father". The Church's priest entered the room, smiling. "Yes, my child. I have come to ask you if we're ready to begin soon?", he said as he made a quick glance at Kira, "We have another Ceremony scheduled for today. It's quite rare to have any weddings at this small Church. After all, we're located quite far away, so, to have two scheduled the same day, we must be blessed".

"Oh, umm...", she tried to stall, but Kira spoke up. "The groom should be here shortly, Sir". The priest looked over at Kira and smiled. "Such manners in this day and age. Very well, I am sure we could spare some extra time". He smiled to both of them and left the room.

"Thank you", she said to Kira. "That...felt kinda odd.", he said still looking at the door. "If he knew who I really was...he would never have said that". Sara looked at him, and smiled softly. "Yes, but who you are is who you are now. Who you were...well...thats not important now, is it?"

He looked over at her, and smiled. "Thanks. I think I will go wait outside for that idiot to get here", he says, exiting the room. Sara sighed, and looked back out the window, noticing some cars pulling up. _Where are you? People are already showing up for the next wedding. _

"What the hell is that idiot doing?", Kira said out loud, checking his watch. "It's already a quarter past Noon".

"He will not be coming", a voice from the shadows states clearly. Kira turns around, shouting "Who's there?!". The figure stays hidden, and throws hand blades at him. Kira jumps out of the way and looks back, barely catching a glimpse of white feathers.

"Wait, come back!", Kira begins to give chase, but is stopped, when someone's hand grabs his shoulder. He looks back, shocked. "I have to talk to Sara", the young woman says. Kira stops trying to move, and regains his composure. "She's inside. What's going on?"

"Setsuna is dead", the girl says, bluntly. Kira's eyes widen at the news, and then he looks at the Church. _You two...aren't being allowed happiness on this day? Why?_

Kira leads her into the Church, getting some awkward looks from the Priest, as well as the other guests. They ignore them, and proceed to the back rooms, where Sara is waiting. He knocks and enters, looking at Sara's smiling face. _She thought...it was Setsuna._

"Kira-kun, what's going...on?", her sentence dies off as she sees the guest. "Kurai-chan!", she runs over and hugs her, smiling. "How did you know?", she asks.

"I've been...watching. Sort of", Kurai replies, not looking directly at Sara. Sara catches on to her mood, and asks her what is wrong. "Five miles east of here, there is a car accident. I normally would have ignored it on my way here, but...I saw something odd. There was too much blood", she said.

"I felt something, too. Something odd was going on, as if someone were trying to hide there presence from me".

"A car accident?", Sara looked at her, "Oh thats horrible. Where there any survivors?".

"Well...there was only one body...", Kurai said. "It seems, whoever was driving the truck disappeared, but the other body...was...it was...". She couldn't hold it back any longer, and she looked down and started crying.

"She saw Setsuna's body", Kira said to Sara. Sara's body went numb for a second and she stumbled over, being caught by both Kurai and Kira. "Setsuna's...body...?", she said.

"Thats...thats not even...", Kurai began, wiping away some tears with her hands, "That's not even all of it". She looked directly into Sara's eyes. "Setsuna's soul was already gone".

"Wait a second, you never told me that part", Kira interrupted. Kurai looked at him, quickly stating, "I was in a hurry to get here as fast as I could".

"How is that even possible?", Sara asked. "It's only possible if someone took it before he crossed over after death. It can take a little while for that to happen, which was why I was drawn to accident. I heard it happen, but I didn't sense anyone's soul in the beginning stages of crossing over."

"I investigated, and saw a red truck had hit a blue motorcycle.", she paused for a second. "The motorcycle...was completely ru --"

"Wait!", Kira yelled. "You said you saw Setsuna's body, if so, why didn't you bring it with you?", he asked her. "That's another weird thing. I saw it from far away, and moved closer to get to it. When I got there, it was gone".

They room went silent for a few moments.

"He's still alive", Sara finally broke the silence with. "Yeah...that idiot probably is", Kira added. Kurai didn't say anything. "What doesn't make sense...", Kira began, "Is why this happened?". He looked directly at Kurai, as if awaiting for her to answer him. She noticed his gaze, and began to think.

"Maybe...there are still some people who want him dead, for good", she said. Kira's eyes bolted towards the door, and he began to run from the room. "Wait, Kira-kun!", Sara yelled after him. "I'll be right back!", he yelled back. _It's got to still be there. It has to be a clue, it has too!_

He ran back outside, and looked over in to the shadows of the trees, where the attacker from earlier had hidden. _There it is_, he thought to himself. He walked over and picked up a single feather from an angel's wing. _What the hell is this?!_

Kira came walking back into the room, and showed Kurai and Sara his findings. "Before Kurai showed up, I was attacked by someone hiding in the shadows", he said handing the feather to Sara. "She stopped me from giving chase".

"Oh, thats what were you doing", Kurai said, "I thought you were just angry and interrupted you, because I thought this was more important". He looked over at her. "You didn't see him, hiding in the shadows?!". She shook her head no. "This is weird. I noticed him because he had one of his wings in broad daylight, how come you couldn't see him?"

"I think...I might know why", Sara said, holding up the feather. She turned it to the backside, and they all looked on in shock. "This feather...one side is white, and the other side...is black", she said slowly. "What the hell does that mean?", Kira asked Kurai. "Don't look at me!", she yelled at him, "I don't know either!".

"I'm going after him", Sara said starring at the feather. Kira and Kurai stopped arguing immediately and looked at her. "No. Absolutely not", Kira said, to which Kurai nodded in agreement. "But...", she began her counter argument. "No buts!", he said. "Setsuna would never forgive me if I knowingly let you go into danger", Kira said. "I'd get yelled at too, because I was here and didn't stop you", Kurai added.

"I DON'T CARE!", Sara yells at both of them, shocking them. "I am going to save him". She turns around and walks back over to the window looking out it. The sun has disappeared behind the clouds, and it appears as if it might rain. "What makes you think you can even get to wherever he is?", Kira asks. She looks back at him, and smiles. "Because he got there, for me".

"Fine, I am coming with you", Kurai says, smiling at Sara. "Kurai-chan!", Sara says running over to her and hugging her again. "Even if I get yelled at, I couldn't let you do this on your own". Kira looked at both of them and sighed. "Are you sure you wanna do this? It's most likely going to be dangerous".

"Yes, I am going to save him, this time", she said smiling at him. Kira looked into her eyes and smile. Her emotions are pure. There's no way I could talk her out of this.

"Lets go", Kira says. "But first, you'd better change, Sara", he motioned to her dress. "Oh yeah!", she said, obviously forgetting what she was wearing. "I don't want this to get ruined. After all, I havn't even gotten a chance to use it yet", she said, smiling.

"How far are you willing to go to get Setsuna back?" Kira asked, "Would you risk death?". He questions her, still lingering on some hope he can talk her out of it. She comes back from the second room, used for changing.

"Without a doubt", she smiled and stated. "Why?", Kira asked her, as Kurai watched on.

"Because, thats what it means to be loved", she said, smiling, "Now, lets go get Setsuna back".


End file.
